


Stitches (a collection)

by TrippinOverMyFandoms (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fic Collection, M/M, Pining, Remorse, Sexual Tension, Sort Of, collection, lots of feelings, more tags to come, multiple oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: I made up way too many prompts for myself and wanted to write them all so here's a collection of various Sladiver oneshots.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak (mentioned), Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson/Shado (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. An Explanation from the Author

I don't need another collection of sladiver fics but- I've been wanting to write for a while and instead of working on an original idea like I should be doing. I collected a lot of prompts and thought "I'll put these in a wheel generator and let that pick". No that didn't work I still didn't wanna do what I got but didn't wanna leave them because they're cool concepts so here are the prompts I came up with and I'm going to fufill them yay!

here are the prompts:  
a/b/o  
season five moment  
rescue mission  
huddling for warmth :)  
hallucination slade  
hallucination oliver  
hand holding  
prison  
werewolf  
sugar daddy/baby  
domesticity  
amnesia  
dark oliver

they will be done in no particular oder and titles will be names of songs in my sladiver playlist.  
hooray!

note: at some point I will make my own a/b/o fic but for now I'll just touch on it with a oneshot. 

on to the fics!!


	2. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hallucination (Slade)

Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong. Shado hadn't made her usual appearance in quite sometime. The thought that perhaps he had pushed himself too far in effort to create his soldiers crossed his mind. Maybe he lost his ability. Maybe he had given that fool, Sebastian Blood, too much of his blood. Maybe it just stopped working all together. He wasn't a man of science, he didn't know the specifics of how those things worked. 

Regardless, it had been rather quiet in the dim office without her in his ear. Where would he be without her endless praise and adoration for his efforts in avenging her untimely death? In a quiet room with the faint sounds of the old building creaking and his own breathing, that's where. 

It had been like this for the past six nights, he was coming up on his seventh. The clacking of the keyboard as he worked felt like sharp stabs to his ears. Annoying was the less dramatic term for it. Perhaps the silence was getting to him, Slade found himself saying, "Your presence is greatly missed, dear," without much thought and hadn't realized he had spoken right away. At first the noise fell on deaf ears, swallowed up by the carpet.

He waited at first, a little perplexed he had spoken so randomly. Maybe if called upon she would respond. Unfortunately, after he gave her a good seven minutes to quit being stubborn, there was no answer and he had decided to go back to his work. 

"I'm not that far anymore," comes a voice that is so disturbingly not hers. He knows it right away. "Oliver?" Slade growls, standing rather abruptly, scanning the room. How had he found him? How did he get in without his notice? How did he even know he was in Starling? It was impossible. He found him perched at the other end of his desk.

"Surprised? I would be too I guess," Oliver says so innocently it's sickening. He picks at his nails, such a spoiled brat move, Queen was always so vain. He looked exactly as he had on the island, like a young prince who was hardened by the need for survival but insolent and annoyingly optimistic as ever. The long dirty blonde hair added to how young he looked. The only difference was he happened to be a bit more polished, cleaner. 

"What do you want?" He makes his voice as commanding as possible, he was the one in control here, not Oliver. This was his office, his territory. He wasn't going to be outsmarted on his on ground. He wasn't going to be outsmarted period. 

There's something like a laugh from Oliver as he smirks, looking Slade in the eye as he grins, "You called... dear." Each syllable of the last word is dragged out and his grin falls as soon as he says it, almost in distaste, like the bad blood between is bitter in his mouth. 

"I wasn't asking for you," Slade hisses, where was his sword when he needed it? Or even a gun? Could he even shoot him? If he was like Shado, and he knew she was just an apparition, then was it possible to get rid of him? He didn't know how all of it worked. It just... happened. 

"You sure?" The singsong in Oliver's voice makes him want to punch the kid. No matter, he'd get the chance eventually. It was only a matter of time before he could make his appearance and ruin Oliver Queen. "That's sad," He goes on and Slade really wishes he would shut up, "It's been how long since we last saw each other? I sort of missed you." And now he looks sad for some reason. Almost at the same time Oliver's expression changes Slade feels some sort of pang in his chest. Almost like how it feels when Shado touches him but this is... different. When it's her he feels like he missed an opportunity. From Oliver? It feels like he lost something of great importance. But it was never like that between them... was it?

He was so full of questions he hated it. Oliver hops off the desk where he's perches and rounds the wooden structure until he's only inches from Slade. He can't feel his breath but the presence is real, or at least seems real. 

Something on his face changes, it's still sad but there's something else too, Slade can't exactly figure it out. Oliver leans as close as he can without touching Slade. "It really has been so long," He whispers, and his fingers ghost over the nape of Slade's neck. This is where Slade draws the line. That's what was there, lust. This wasn't going to happen, he wasn't going to let Queen trick him like this. 

"Enough!" He commands, and Oliver is gone just like that, like he had never been there at all.


	3. Don't Give Up On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prison  
> this one is super angsty...

Oliver was half falling asleep on his cot when he heard a guard call, "You have a visitor." It's close but he assumes it's for one of his neighbors. He doesn't pay the words much mind, wiggling around to get more comfortable. It doesn't occur to him he's being spoken to until, "Queen! Fine, suit yourself, you don't want to see them that's on you." 

Oliver sits up rather quickly, too quickly, causing his head to rush painfully. When he's not seeing stars anymore and the black eye from the recent fight stops throbbing, he musters up the energy to approach the bars that make up the cell door. He sticks out his wrists to be cuffed for transportation. That was odd. Felicity wasn't due for a few more weeks. Actually, he was sure his monthly visitation time was up. 

He's left to wonder as he's escorted to the visitor room. The prison paled in comparison to the torture he went through on Lian Yu, Hong Kong, and Russia but it was still a horrible place. Whoever it was waiting for him, he'd be glad to see them.

When he's ushered through the door by the impatient guard, he's looking for Felicity by second nature, part of him looks for William. When he doesn't see either along the line of visitors he looks again, searching for maybe Thea or Sara or maybe even Siren. Someone like that who doesn't usually come to see him. No one. He's about to turn around and call it a mistake when he hears someone call his name. They sound rather pleading which is unnatural for who that voice belongs to. 

And then he sees him, how had he missed Slade Wilson? Sitting at the fourth window from his left, close to the middle, is a man who he thought he wouldn't ever see again. He wasn't upset by that though, in fact, he rushed to the window as quickly as the cuffs around his ankles would let him. His heart skips a few beats as he sits down, picking up the phone so he can hear the other man. 

"I wasn't sure it was true at first," Slade starts, "I heard the news in some third world country and thought it had to be fake but," his expression looks sad and apologetic. Oliver isn't sure that's what he sees in the other man's features at first until, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you kid."

Oliver feels like he's going to cry, he tries really hard not to but Slade was here, he had dropped everything to see him. It's hard not to let one little tear slip. "Slade," is all he can force out because it's too much. He hasn't felt like this since the first, and last, time William visited him. 

"I pulled some strings with ASIS. I haven't worked with them in forever but I still have friends who owe me and they have friends who owe them. I was able to get some time. The story may have been a little different if you had been put in any other supermax." Slade grins, an offering of easing the unpleasant feelings the situation held. It is comforting, Slade hardly ever smiled so it meant a lot to Oliver when he did, even on the island. It was genuine and put him at ease. 

"Don't apologize. I had to do it." Oliver gets out, avoiding Slade's gaze because he's pretty sure Slade knows Diaz is still out there. Again, Slade verbally confirms what he's thinking and Oliver wonders if he's reading his mind, "Say the word and I'll take care of him." It's lowered so not everyone can hear. But Oliver shakes his head, "You have to find your sons. It's bad enough you came here."

"Except it's not. My sons are important to me but there was a time you were important to me too kid. Still are." The words hit Oliver harder than anyone at Slabside had punched him. 

He hangs his head because he knows he doesn't deserve those words. He doesn't deserve for Slade to still want to protect him. He had tried to kill him and he had hurt Slade, betrayed him. 

Slade goes on, a look of determination and sincerity on his face, "Oliver I'm serious, this isn't just about you, he's threatened your family, that's personal."  
"Slade stop," Oliver looks up at him, pleading, he doesn't want Slade to get hurt. Heaven only knows what Diaz would do to him, Slade didn't have the mirakuru anymore and it was more possible for him to get killed, "It's a good offer, a great offer if I'm honest but... I'm not going to drag you into my mess."

"Oliver you need to start letting people help you."

"You are helping. By staying safe and taking care of yourself."

He stares him down with a look of as much seriousness he can possibly muster. It surely pales in comparison to the looks Slade used to give him on the island but he hopes it works. 

It seems to because Slade sighs and he's the one to break eye contact. "Alright, whatever you say kid," Oliver isn't sure he means it and that he'll stay out of it completely but it's something and he's not going to try and argue further. He knows he only has so much time and too much has passed already. 

A moment of silence passes between them where they just enjoy each other's company, a small luxury in such a cold and heartless place. 

"Slade?" Oliver says. He wants to tell him something but he's not sure what. Something about how he appreciates the visit, how much he misses him, how he hates the way things went between them. He wants to describe the feeling of longing he experiences each time they meet anymore. There's so much he wants to tell him that he couldn't process the last time they met and then parted. Prison time meant a lot of alone time. 

His name is called far too soon. "Queen!" The guard sounds just as angry as always. 

Oliver looks over his shoulder and a look of panic spreads to his face which seems to alarm Slade. "No! I'm not ready," He doesn't move, not even when they have to pull him up from the chair. "Wait! Slade!" he tries getting away but the second he sees the threat of a taser he calms. Slade already looks like he's ready to vault over the glass. 

So for his sake he goes willingly. No proper goodbye between them, just sad looks between them and and some sort of hope they'll see each other again.


End file.
